roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 9 - Build a Tower Part 2
"If you take the fucking six gold I had in my inventory, I'm gonna fucking murder you in real life." ~ Geoff to Gavin '''Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 9 - Build A Tower Part 2 '''is the ninth episode of the Let's Play Minecraft series by Achievement Hunter. This episode continues the Hunters' race to build the Tower of Pimps. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Gavin Free *Ray Narvaez, Jr. Summary The episode kicks off with the lads discussing Geoff's health, the gender of the Pokémon Hitmonchan, and bringing Bruce Lee back from the dead. Michael jumps out of a tree and dies, Gavin's "Slo-Mo phone" goes off, then Gavin kills Michael and gets wood. He then digs down into Ray's mine and kills him with a pickaxe. Ray offers Geoff some iron for a holographic Blastoise card, but Geoff declines, causing Ray to call him "a Venusaur kind of guy." Gavin sneaks into Geoff's mine and kills him, making Geoff attack him and smash his leg on his desk. Geoff then threatens to murder Gavin in real life if he stole any of his gold. Geoff manages to kill Gavin and recover his items, as well as Gavin's gold ingots. Meanwhile, Michael makes some torches and looks for iron, not realizing that there are several iron ore blocks in front of him. Gavin finds some lava, while Geoff finds more gold. Gavin goes to the surface and places a pressure plate in front of Geoff's stand. Michael realizes that he can make better equipment out of cobblestone, and finally is able to mine the iron, making a pickaxe. Ray has a run-in with a Creeper, as Gavin waits for Geoff to emerge from his mine. Geoff kills Gavin on the surface and takes more of his gold. He then places his second gold block on the stand. Ray discovers gold in his cave, as Geoff kills himself, causing Gavin to take all of his loot. Michael reveals that he made a diamond pickaxe, as Ray tries to get back to the surface. Geoff and Gavin have another fight near the podiums, and Gavin dies. Geoff then places his third gold block. Ray continues to run from monsters and tries to get out of his cave. Gavin decides to place a dirt block on Geoff's Tower, while Michael mines some gold. Gavin again sneaks into Geoff's mine and loots his chest right in front of him, obtaining diamond. Michael makes it to the surface and places a gold block on his stand. Shortly after, Geoff places his fourth and final block, winning the competition. Ray, having never made it out of the cave, reveals that he had two gold blocks in his inventory. Results Trivia *Jack had absolutely no screen time during this entire episode. *This marks the second time another person attacked Gavin in real-life. (Geoff) *Jack stated at the end of the video he had 7 gold ingots the whole time so he never made a gold block. Navigation Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Episodes